Dear Ryoko
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Ryoko finds Tenchi's journal... and comes to love him even more than before


I don't own these characters or profit from them  
  
  
Dear Ryoko  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
  
Tenchi closed his journal and put it away on his desk, then picked up the   
book he'd been reading and lay down on his bed. Unfortunately his mind was   
still on what he'd written in the diary. One of these days he'd show it to   
her. But until then it was the only place he could get his feelings out.   
Sighing, he put his book down on the desk and turned off the light.  
Rolling over he was surprised to find himself staring into glowing yellow   
eyes. "Ryoko!"  
Ryoko smiled at him. "Yes I am... is there a problem Tenchi?"  
Tenchi frowned. "You shouldn't be here, you could get us both into a lot   
of trouble."  
"With who?" She asked. "Your dad doesn't care who you end up with, Mihoshi   
supports anything, Yosho doesn't care, and neither does Washu. Sasami   
doesn't even know about this stuff. The only one who would mind is that   
prissy princess."  
Tenchi frowned. "Well then I'm just not comfortable with it all right? It   
just seems..."  
Ryoko let out a groan. "Fine, sleep here alone if you want. See if I   
care." She turned away and faded through the bed. Tenchi sighed and leaned   
over the bed, looking under and clearing his throat. Ryoko stuck her tongue   
out and disappeared through the floor.  
Tenchi shook his head and smiled as he lay back on his pillow. Sometimes   
Ryoko just wouldn't give up. Still smiling he closed his eyes and went to   
sleep.  
  
The next day things were going along as usual. Tenchi finished breakfast   
and prepared to go to the fields. Ryoko appeared behind him.  
"Hey Tenchi, can you lend me something to read? Aeka's got the remote and   
has it on those soap operas again." She said.  
Tenchi tried to avoid eye contact so she wouldn't do anything he'd regret.   
"Uh... sure Ryoko. There should be a book on my desk you can read. I wasn't   
finished with it yet, but you can read it if you want."  
Ryoko smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Tenchi."  
Tenchi was deciding whether or not to hug her back when Aeka yelled.   
"Ryoko, get your hands off of him this instant."  
Ryoko just sighed and vanished, taking one last look into his eyes. Tenchi   
smiled at her, then turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway, sure there   
was something he'd forgotten. Oh well, whatever it was could wait until he   
got home.  
  
Ryoko appeared in Tenchi's room and looked at the desk. There were two   
books sitting there. One was a paperback book with a picture of a bloody   
knife on it. Tenchi was always reading mystery stories. The other was a   
hardback book with no title or picture. Ryoko grabbed it and teleported onto   
the roof of the house.  
Ryoko smiled and leaned back in the sun to read the book. But when she   
opened the book, she was totally shocked by what she saw. Her name was   
written on the page in Tenchi's careful writing. It was dated for three   
months ago, just after the incident with Dr. Clay. Ryoko closed the book   
with a snap. Tenchi didn't want her to read this, she was sure of it.  
But then again it did have her name in it. If it was about her she did   
have a right to read it after all. If it started getting into things that   
weren't about her, she could always stop and put it back.  
Feeling a bit guilty, Ryoko opened the book and began to read.  
  
Dear Ryoko,  
  
I've been giving my feelings for you and the others a lot of thought   
lately. The others are all like sisters to me. I love each of them in their   
own way. But you mean more than that Ryoko. I'm not sure when I first   
realized it. Maybe even as far back as the attack by Kagato. I never forgot   
the look on your face as I caught you when I stepped onto the ship. The same   
look Zero gave me last night aboard that space ship. It's weird to think   
she's inside you now, mostly because you haven't really changed.  
I wish I could tell you how I feel in person, but every time I try   
something happens. Either Aeka pulls us apart or I just can't handle it.   
You're just so beautiful that at times I can't believe you're real. I swear   
that one-day, I will show you this.  
  
Ryoko bit her lip and shook her head. There was no way this was happening.   
She must have misunderstood something in there. Looking it over again, she   
found everything just as she'd read it before. Finally instead of trying to   
think she turned the page and read on.  
  
Dear Ryoko,  
  
I am sorry for what happened today. I am not sure who started the fight   
between you and Aeka, but I do know she's the one who hit you first. When I   
finally got you two to stop I focused on you. I don't want to hurt anyone,   
but when the two of you fight like that, you are the only one who will   
listen. I wanted to tell you before, but you always disappear. You looked so   
sad...I just wish I had told you.  
  
Ryoko closed the book again and bit her lip. She remembered that day. Not   
that she was sure who had started that particular fight. They tended to   
blend together after a while. But she did remember how bad she had felt when   
Tenchi had yelled at her.  
At first she thought of showing this to Aeka. The princess would probably   
go ballistic. But then so would Tenchi. He cared about everyone and didn't   
want to hurt Aeka. And this wasn't something Ryoko wanted her to see anyway.   
Looking through the book she scanned for more recent entries.  
  
Dear Ryoko,  
  
Last night I got up to get a drink of water and saw you asleep on the   
couch. One of your ponytails was over your face. I moved it out of the way   
and just stood there looking at you for a while. You looked so beautiful.  
I remember once, a long time ago, I found you in a similar position with   
Sasami. She had a bad dream and you helped her. I thought to myself what a   
great person you are. Since then a lot has changed, but not that. You are   
still one of the best people I know. Aeka is all right too, but she never   
understood me like you do. She wants Yosho's grandson, the powerful prince   
with fantastic power.  
In reality I may be a prince, but I never saw myself that way. When I look   
in the mirror, I just see the same boy I've always seen. The one you told me   
you watched growing up and fell in love with. I still don't know why you   
chose me, but I am grateful to have even known you.  
  
Ryoko had to fight back tears. "Why can't he ever say this to me when I'm   
there?" Taking a deep breath, Ryoko turned to the last page.  
  
Tenchi smiled as he sat down at his desk. All through dinner Ryoko had   
been very quiet, ignoring all the comments Aeka had made. While this had   
annoyed the princess, Tenchi had appreciated it.  
Opening his journal, Tenchi read the last entry he'd made. He had finally   
written down that he loved Ryoko, in those words. He'd never done tat   
before. Smiling he turned the page to write the next one, then stopped and   
stared.  
  
Dear Tenchi,  
  
You are the sweetest person in the entire world. I'm sorry I read this,   
but now that I have I need to tell you something. I love you with all my   
heart and I always will. You don't have to say it back to me. I know how you   
feel now. I'll never try to force you to say it again.  
But right now I want to give you a choice. You can keep silent for as long   
as you need to and keep writing in this book. I will never read it again   
unless you want me too. Or you can put it down right now, say my name, then   
turn and kiss me. This is a standing offer, so that any time you want me to   
I will do the same thing. All you need to do is call my name.  
  
Tenchi stared at the page in shock. Ryoko had read his journal. She knew   
everything he had written. She knew how he felt about her... finally.  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi whispered. Two arms slid around his chest and he felt   
her press into his back.  
"I love you Tenchi." Ryoko said into his ear.  
Tenchi turned and looked into her eyes. "I love you too Ryoko." Without   
another thought, he kissed her.  
  
The end  
  
Author's note  
So what did you think? Not bad huh? Email me at clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
